


Indignities

by Arithanas



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Seine, ToT: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: Recovery is hard work, double it when Javert refuses to help his savior.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/gifts).



“Stay still, Inspector,” Valjean’s voice was serene, but stern and it snapped Javert back from his rueful meditation.

Jean Valjean.

That man again, plaguing his days as well as his nightmares.

Javert was too tired and too indifferent to fight against his cares so he stopped fidgeting and let Valjean do as he pleased. The hot towel was placed over Javert’s chin and the soap was whisked while the warmth and the water made their job.

“Do you want me to get rid of your entire beard?” Valjean asked, picking up a sharp straight razor and the strop.

“I didn’t ask you to do it, why do you want my regard now?”

“Well… it’s still your face, Inspector.”

The small smile in Valjean’s face was almost disarming. Javert could only grumble something non-committal in a gruff manner. Jean Valjean had the good sense of not push the issue any further as he honed the razor on the strop fixed by the headrest of Javert’s bed. The easy movements, and the quick slid, were mesmerizing.

Javert was sure; a man of Valjean’s strength could kill with a knife with ease.

“Don’t worry, Inspector; I won’t knick your skin,” Valjean said when he noted the apprehensive stare and removed the hot towel, “if you manage to not squirm beneath my knife, that’s it.”

Javert remained in stubborn silence. If Jean Valjean has settled to do things without Javert’s will, he must do without his cooperation.  

The soap was applied with careful passes of the brush before Valjean used his fingers to rub the skin beneath Javert’s whiskers. Javert shuddered at the touch.

The knife was placed at Javert’s neck and slithered swiftly to Javert’s chin. The knife was sharp and the side of Javert jowls was bereft of hair in no time. Jean Valjean studied his work and climbed on the bed, his legs straddling Javert’s recumbent form, without any blush to pass the knife over Javert’s cheeks.

Javert wished he could be unmoved by the sight of Valjean on his shirtsleeves, bending over his chest, with his hair falling over his face.

If Valjean noticed Javert’s unrest that knowledge didn’t hinder his task. With sure hand he finished the shaving and let his weight rest on Javert lap as he whipped the sweat from his forehead. The surprise in his face mortified Javert beyond measure

“I feel you are getting stronger day by day,” Valjean said and lean forward to see Javert in the eye. “But give time some time, Inspect…”

Javert couldn’t bear his old title in Valjean’s lips and there was only one way to make him stop.


End file.
